Lori Martin
)]] Name: Lori Martin Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, politics, stocks and the stock market Appearance: 'Lori stands at 5'6 and weighs a healthy 145 pounds, much of which is muscle from her physical activities. She is somewhat stocky, but muscular in her build. She has thin, light golden brown hair that reaches about five inches past her shoulders. Lori's eyes are olive green and have a downturned shape to them. Her skin is light beige punctuated by some freckles on the apples of her cheeks. She has thin lips and a straight, medium sized nose. Overall, more often than not, Lori is described by other people as being fairly plain. She has some skin problems and uses a full-coverage foundation to try and cover those flaws, but doesn't blend down to her neck leaving a line on her jaw where the foundation ends. She uses a clear or tinted gloss, blush and eyeliner, but not mascara. On days when the cheer squad has a game or competition she dons sparkly eye shadow and highlighter. Most days she is seen dressing in some form of "athleisure" wear or track suits. On the day of the abduction she was dressed in a chartreuse velour track suit with a white camisole under her velour jacket and brown Ugg boots. Her hair is usually up in a bun if she is in class or in a ponytail if she is doing athletic activities. '''Biography: Lori was born the oldest child of Cecily and Glenn in Nashville, Tennessee. Cecily and Glenn were high school sweethearts and got married at a young age. Cecily never went to college and became a homemaker while Glenn became a policeman and eventually rising up to the rank of Lieutenant Four years after Lori was born, her younger sister Candice "Candy" Martin was born. Lori had a fairly normal early childhood. However, through preschool and her early years in kindergarten, teachers noted that she was a bit aggressive and bossy some of the time with the other children. Around second grade she did a short cheerleading unit in P.E. and thought the activity was fun. Her parents sent her to summer cheer camp. While Glenn had his job as a police lieutenant the family lived a comfortably middle class existence. When Lori was 10 years old her father lost his job. During a traffic stop her father was recorded saying generalizing statements and inappropriate language with a black motorist. The footage became big local news and her father was pressured to resign. Lori noticed that her family was held at arms-length in the community, but didn't fully understand the cause. She noticed that other kids at school began to keep their distance due to the warnings of their parents and she noticed that she was increasingly alone. Lori began to get frustrated and angry that she was given the cold shoulder by her peers. However, her anger led her to say mean things to her classmates with little provocation and in turn made kids even less willing to hang out with her. She became paranoid and began to think that people were predisposed to dislike her. This persisted until she was about 13 when the family moved to Chattanooga. Her father had gotten a job in Chattanooga as the bodyguard of a B-list young country pop singer, who was very popular with the preteen set. The job paid slightly less than her father's old job, but it was still better than any sort of entry-level job. Glenn's employer is Tracee Bluebell and is known for her hit songs "Bars to Bars," "Please Don't Go" and her biggest hit "I Wanna Ride Shotgun in Your Life." While she portrays a sugary sweet persona to the public, Tracee Bluebell is known in the industry for being a vicious brat and treats her employees poorly, including Glenn. This mostly extends to her being verbally abusive and having staff do inane menial tasks like getting her wildly complicated coffee orders on their way to her. The move meant that her father's reputation was mostly unknown and with time, the heat from the news story had naturally died down. However, Lori never shook her paranoia that people were talking behind her back or instantly dislike her. Her prickly exterior makes it difficult for people to be friends with her since she is seen as very negative. Her negative attitude pushes people away, which makes her more negative, in an endless cycle. Observing her father's new employment has also had an effect on Lori. She has seen that Tracee is able to push people around due to her wealth and aspires to someday be wealthy as well, with the goals of not having as stressful a life and also being able to be unpleasant to people she doesn't like. In looking at which jobs pay well she found that stock broker topped several lists and began researching how stocks worked. Lori found that she liked learning about stocks and various indexes and now subscribes to several online stock publications with her favorite being The Motley Fool. She has started investing just a bit of her own money and has grown a small amount to about $5,000 when she started with a $1,000 loan from her mother. Due to her father's digression earlier in her life, she felt like she had to be very vocal about her liberal viewpoints. This has gotten much more pronounced in her teen years. She is quite liberal in her political ideology, but she will often become very aggressive with people who hold opposing views and has sometimes said all Republicans deserve to die, which doesn't sit well with many people. Her extreme views tend to alienate people and some try to get her to scale back her comments without much success. Throughout her middle school and high school careers she has been sent to the office several times to be reprimanded for her arguments with other students and she has had a few bouts of detention. In the past two years of high school she has managed to keep arguments at a low enough level not to be sent back to the office. She follows the news very closely, reading mostly liberal publications. Going into high school, Lori joined the cheerleading team as she had continued practicing the sport since elementary school. Lori works very hard at cheer and can get frustrated if she feels the others aren't working as hard. For as abrasive as she can be, Lori is knowledgeable in cheer and can give good, constructive feedback if asked. She brags to people sometimes about her cheer accomplishments, but secretly thinks that she is awful at it. The truth is that she is simply above average, but not far enough above to join a professional squad as she aspires to. In school, Lori works pretty hard and she is able to maintain a B+ average. Her best subjects are history and math. She gets As in history and math which balance out some weaker grades elsewhere. Her math skills have proven to be good enough that she is secure in her aptitude for it. She hopes to go to college and join a big college's cheer quad while perusing a degree in economics. In an ideal world she would become a professional cheerleader and then become a stockbroker with time, but the first step isn't terribly likely. Her stockbroking career is a bit more likely as it's something she has become better and better at with study and has had some success in her small investments, however she is still worried deep down that she might fail in her career goals. Lori has a strained relationship with much of her family. She doesn't see her father much and blames him for some of the problems she had making friends when she was young. She and her mother are closer, but Lori sometimes looks down on her for not being more ambitious in life. Lori and Candy have a cold relationship, due in part to Lori's jealously over the fact that Candy is fairly popular in her grade and upbeat. Lori doesn't have many friends, but she has a few among those that are patient and can weather her negativity and pessimism or share the same world view. She can be good to talk to since she is knowledgeable of current events and politics, but can become too negative if she starts going down the wrong conversation path. Lori has a tendency to snap at people and say rude things. She doesn't hide it well when she doesn't like someone and even if someone else starts a fight she tends to escalate, responding by saying something much worse than the original offense. Pleas from friends to become more patient and less hostile fall on deaf ears. Lori has been unlucky in relationships. She has a sense of entitlement and tends to shoot for very good-looking boys, but so far has yet to find success. Advantages: Lori is athletic from her years of dedication to cheerleading. She is determined and a very hard worker. She is naturally skeptical of people and would not be quick to trust others. Disadvantages: Lori is not well liked. It may be difficult for her to work with others. Her tendency to escalate situations could make confrontations become violent. She is a pessimist, which may be bad for her morale. While she may be factually intelligent, she is not very emotionally or socially intelligent. Designated Number: Female student no. 029 --- Designated Weapon: LSD tablets Conclusion: Why are we wasting these on this trash person? - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Ruggahissy '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''LSD tablets (assigned weapon), George Hunter High School mascot costume (from Joanne Coleman) '''Allies: 'Claudeson Bademosi 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Lori, in chronological order: The Past: *Bring It On 3: Misery Olympics V7 Pregame: *Lo Mein Event Prom: *The Dead Cat Bounce *Who wears short-sell shorts? *Pump and Dump V7: *the world is spinning but only in grey *Don't Stray Off the Path *Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Is In) *Hoo-hooo's there? *Swerve *The Chemicals Between Us Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lori Martin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students